


Little Owl's First Christmas

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best First Christmas, Butternut, Child!Semi, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Emotional First Christmas, Excited parents, First Christmas, Happy Child, Happy Family, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform, Uncle Kuroo knows what to say!, Worried child, christmas day, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi always enjoyed Christmas between the two of them. A holiday they both reminded each other how much they love the other. But this year is just a tiny bit different, instead of it being just them; and Butternut, it's their first Christmas with their son. Something they've all looked forward since day one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ 
> 
> Thank you for an amazing year and I cannot wait to see what next year brings! Thank you for reading the Tiny!Semi series because let me tell you, I didn't expect anyone to read it! It's because of you, at the time of this posting, the series itself has over 3,676 hits and that's mind blowing to me! I couldn't ask for better readers like you, you give me so more suggestions and ideas than I can probably come up with. You put your feedback and comment and it just really makes my day. So this is to all my readers! Happy Holidays (*¯ ³¯*)♡

_Christmas 24th, Christmas Eve_

If there was one thing that Bokuto loved, it was holidays. Just something about them seemed so fun and exciting! It could be the holiday themed food, that came out during that time or all the decorations. Or that he was able to spend it with Akaashi and have fun. Going to a temple to pray in the New Year, walking in a park during the cherry blossom festival, taking a vacation to another prefecture during Golden Week or walking around Tokyo dressed up for Halloween. Something about the holidays just made him feel all excited. But Christmas was the one holiday he looked forward to the most each and every single year.

Something about this holiday just made him feel like a kid again. He also was able to give Akaashi a gift, that reminded the former setter of how much Bokuto loved him. Even if Akaashi said not to go over their price range, Bokuto couldn’t help but spoil his husband during Christmas. Or as Kuroo would say, “ _Here’s a gift for putting up with my mood swings for another year!_ ”

But if there was something that Bokuto had accepted, it was that America really knew how to celebrate Christmas. It was thanks to an overseas game in America, that Bokuto saw just how big Christmas was celebrated in America. Even if it was during Halloween time. The team had a few days to spare after the game against America and so they spent most of their days sightseeing and shopping. The moment November 1st arrived, it was like all the stores threw up Christmas and Halloween was sucked into a black hole. A whole month until Christmas and America was already starting to get ready. He asked natives what Christmas was like and the most common thing that came up was: A day to spend with the family. Some even showed him pictures of them celebrating the holiday.

Bokuto, since that day, really wanted to celebrate Christmas like America does. Or at least try too. Instead of going out, Bokuto invited Kuroo and Kenma over to his and Akaashi’s home where they ate dinner and exchanged gifts. The members of the Fukurodani team tried to make it, but most of them had to work and a large portion of the national team lived in Miyagi. The members, who lived in Tokyo also tried to attend, but other matters came up so only Kuroo and Kenma were able to make it. And that was fine with Bokuto and Akaashi. They kept this new tradition up for one year.

But everything changed in September when they brought their son home. Bokuto was ecstatic, because this year would be his and Akaashi’s first Christmas with Eita. Bokuto couldn’t WAIT till Christmas morning to watch his son open all the presents him and Akaashi had obtained over the month after Eita’s birthday.

They both agreed, this had to be a first Christmas to remember for not only him, but also for them.

“You know Eita, tomorrow is Christmas day and you know who’s going to come over tomorrow?” Akaashi asked as him and Eita both sat on the couch and watched a Christmas movie together. The child looked up to Akaashi and shook its head.

“Who?”

“Uncle Kuroo and Kenma are coming over to spend Christmas day with us.”

“Oh? Yay!” Eita cheered as he snuggled close to Akaashi. The former setter chuckled as he stroked his son’s hair. He felt a small weight land on his head, followed by the sound of feathers ruffling.

“Butternut, I don’t think I’m as warm as Kotarou or the Christmas tree.”

“Hoot.” The owl responded as the two humans laughed.

“Mommy, where’s Daddy?” The child asked after realizing Bokuto wasn’t downstairs with them. Where was he? This wasn’t like him.

“Hm? Oh I’m sure Daddy’s upstairs taking a quick shower before he comes down-”

“I’M HERE, SPORTS!” Bokuto called from upstairs but made the child jump and cling onto Akaashi. “Oops! Sorry, sports! Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright Eita, Daddy’s just excited to see you.” Akaashi reassured as Eita leaned away from him and lean toward Bokuto as he came down the stairs. The wing spiker took his son into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“And Eita is excited to see Daddy!”

“Ah, I’m happy to hear that!” Bokuto smiled as he sat down next to his husband. The moment he sat down, Butternut hopped into his hair and made himself comfortable. “You’ve been waiting for me to come downstairs, huh?”

“Hoot.” Butternut answered as Eita giggled.

“Alright so, let’s talk. So buddy, you know who’s coming tonight?” The wing spiker asked as the child blinked and shook its head.

“U-Uncle Kenma and Kuroo?” He answered hesitantly.

“They’re coming tomorrow.” Bokuto answered as he rubbed Eita’s back to calm him down.There were times when Eita was asked too many questions at once, that he grew hesitant. Something both Akaashi and Bokuto were growing to learn and control. “Tonight, Santa Claus is coming to visit!”

“Santa Claus? Mmm…,” Eita questioned as he tried to remember who this man was. When he remembered, he looked up to Bokuto with saddened eyes.

“Daddy? Uncle Kuroo said Santa Claus knew about Eita?” Eita asked as he remembered, when he first heard about Santa just a few weeks ago.

* * *

  **[Flashback]**

_Akaashi was busy in the kitchen and Bokuto was out picking up some groceries for both dinner and Akaashi. Later that evening the family of three would be joining Kuroo and Kenma for dinner so the former setter was preparing some dishes for it. He noticed that there were a few ingredients he was missing and sent Bokuto to the store to buy them for him. Bokuto agreed and would have taken Eita with him, but the child was still napping by the time he left._

_So while his parents were busy, Eita played on his tablet for a while. In the middle of one of his games, everything froze because he was getting a call. And who would be calling a child on the tablet?_

_That would be Kuroo._

_When Kuroo’s picture came up, Eita gasped and clicked the green button to answer._

_“Hi, Uncle Kuroo!!” Eita greeted with a big smile._

_“Hey there kiddo! Whatcha doing?” Kuroo asked as he adjusted his tablet._

_“Playing a game.”_

_“Oh really now? Is it super fun?”_

_“Yeah! Lots of fun!”_

_“That’s awesome to hear! Hey, where’s your Daddy?”_

_“Mmm...Eita doesn’t know. Daddy was gone when Eita woke up.” Eita answered as he looked around to make sure Bokuto hadn’t arrived home at that moment._

_“Ah, I got you. So kiddo, you ready for Santa Claus to come see you?” Kuroo asked as the child blinked at him and tilted its head to the side._

_“Huh? Who’s that?”_

_“Uhh…,” Right, Eita had no idea who Santa Claus iwas. “Well...do you know what he looks like?_

_Eita shook his head. Kuroo chuckled._

_“Yes, you have. You just don’t realize it. Hang on let me pull up a picture.” Kuroo pulled his phone out and searched for a picture. He held it up to the screen and showed Eita what Santa Claus looked like. Eita’s eyes widened when he saw the jolly man._

_“Eita saw him!”_

_“See I told you.”_

_“But what does he do, Uncle Kuroo?”_

_“Well...he brings presents to all good boys and girls around the world and all the naughty kids get coal.” Kuroo answered as he waited to see if Eita would get all excited about Santa bringing him presents._

_But instead of an excited smile, Kuroo watched as a frown crossed Eita’s face and his eyes started to water. “E-Eita?!”_

_“Santa Claus never brought Eita anything. Eita on the naughty list.”_

_“What? No, no Eita. You aren’t on the naughty list! Far from it!” Kuroo reassured as the child looked up at him, while it whipped its eyes._

_“B-but...how come Santa Claus never came to see Eita. Does Santa Claus know Eita exists?” The child asked._

_This broke Kuroo’s heart into so many ways._

_“You know kiddo, Santa Claus did know you existed.”  Kuroo answered after a few minutes of silence. Eita looked at his uncle very confused. Santa did know? “And he tried his best to come to see you personally. He really did and it made him very sad, when he couldn’t see you. But, he did leave you a present.”_

_“Huh? He did?”_

_“Yeah, he did. It’s a present you can’t see, it’s called hope. He gave you enough hope that one day, a nice family would adopt you. And look what happened, Mommy and Daddy adopted you.” Kuroo explained as Eita blinked and looked over to the kitchen. Akaashi was busy taking the bags from Bokuto, who had just returned from the store._

_“R-Really?”_

_“You got it! AND...I called Santa Claus myself and he said you weren’t on the naughty list. But instead you were on the extra nice list. Not many kids make it onto that list. You know why?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because you have made so many people very, very happy. You specially made Mommy and Daddy very, very happy and a kiddo like you, who does that, they go the extra nice list.” Kuroo smiled as he watched a smile cross Eita’s face._

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

 “Yes, it’s true Eita. You’re on Santa’s extra nice list. Don’t worry, sports.” Bokuto reassured as he and Akaashi smiled at their son, who blinked but smiled too.

“But the only way he’ll come is when you’re asleep.” Akaashi said as he stood up. “And it is bedtime.”

“Okay Mommy! Can Eita have a bedtime story?” He asked as Bokuto stood up.

“Of course! And I know the perfect bedtime-”

“Oh, Eita!” They were just up the first few stairs when Akaashi came back out. The two turned around and saw the former setter in the kitchen.

“We have to leave Santa his milk and cookies.” The raven-haired man reminded as the child gasped and nodded.

“Right!” Bokuto set him down and watched the eager child rush over into the kitchen. Akaashi handed him the plate of cookies, while he held the glass of milk and a piece of paper.

“Over to the coffee table and put it down, okay?” Eita nodded as he carefully walked over to the coffee table, placing the plate, that held three chocolate chip cookies, down gently. Akaashi put the glass of milk right next to the plate.

“And a note for Santa Claus.” Eita nodded as Akaashi placed the note next to the cookies and stood up. “Alright, let’s get you up and into bed.”

Eita again nodded and went back up to Bokuto, who picked him up. The family headed up stairs and waited the arrival for Santa Claus.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_I hope you like the cookies I helped Mommy and Daddy make them! I made them with extra love!_

_Love,_

_Eita_

* * *

_Christmas 25th, Christmas_

“Eita. Sweet boy, it’s time to get up.” A soft voice came the next morning. Wow, mornings came too fast for his liking. Letting out a soft groan, the child began to open its eyes and saw its parents smiling at them. Eita blinked a few times, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, Eita. Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, morning sports! Merry Christmas!” His parents greeted him as Eita blinked.

“Hoot! Hoot!” Butternut also greeted. The child looked up and giggled, Butternut was wearing a very small Christmas hat.

“Guess who came last night.”

“...Uncle Kenma and Kuroo?” He asked while tilting his head again. The two adults chuckled but shook their heads.

“Santa Claus came and you won’t be believe all the presents he left for you!” Bokuto exclaimed, while Eita’s eyes widened. “You want to go see?”

“Y-Yes!” Eita answered as Bokuto picked him up and held him close. The husbands couldn’t wait to see his reaction to all his presents and the note Santa left. The wing spiker looked at his anxious son and kissed his cheek. When they came down the final step, Eita looked up and gasped. Just yesterday, the tree was somewhat filled with some presents. But now, the tree was FILLED with so many presents! There were so many presents, some were on top of each other, some overflowed and there were even some in the tree!

“Look sports! Santa even ate your cookies and look! He responded to your note!” Bokuto pointed out. Eita was put down and walked over to the coffee table, where the cookies and milk were gone. To the side was a folded up letter that said, “ _To Eita_ ”

“Do you want Mommy to read it?” Akaashi asked as the child nodded.

“Please?” The former setter nodded and opened the note and began to read.

“Dear Eita, thank you oh so very much for the delicious cookies! They are the best I’ve ever had and I could taste all the extra love you added in. Thank you very much! I also want to say thank you for being an extra good boy this year and like your Uncle Kuroo, who is on the naughty list,” Eita gasped, but couldn’t help giggling. “Said, you made a lot of people very happy this year. And because of that, you made it onto my very special list, the extra nice list. So enjoy all the presents I’ve saved for you over these few years of your life. I saved them so you can enjoy them with a lovely home, where you can play for a very long time with them. Merry Christmas! Love, Santa Claus.”

“Hear that sports? Santa saved all your presents all these years!” Bokuto smiled as Eita looked up and then toward the tree. All of those presents were for him? “Come on, let’s open ‘em up!”

Bokuto held his hand out to his son, who nodded taking his Father’s hand and walking over toward the tree. Akaashi followed and sat next to Bokuto as Eita pulled out the first present. The child stared at the present, before looking up at its parents, who nodded. He looked back down toward the present and began to slowly tear open the nicely wrapped box. He tore more of the wrapping paper, when he saw a small box. He blinked and opened it up.

“What’d you get, sports?” Bokuto asked as Eita held up a kneepad and a red and black shirt. “Oh I think that shirt looks very familiar. Don’t you agree, Keiji?”

“Oh yes, I do agree.”

“Huh?” The child blinked and looked at what was inside the box.

“He’s confused.” Akaashi whispered.

“Yeah, he is.” Bokuto agreed as he looked inside the box and smiled. “HA! Santa Claus knew you’re the son of a volleyball player! So look what he got you! He got you kneepads, elbow pads and a very special shirt!”

“Special?” Bokuto held the back of the shirt up where it read ‘ _Bokuto_ ’ and ‘ _5_ ’ in big letters.

“This is the jersey Daddy wears, when he plays volleyball. And when it gets warmer, you’re going to come watch Daddy play and you’re going to wear this! Oh these pads, well guess what! You’re going to learn how to play volleyball!” Bokuto announced as Eita gasped and a big smile crossed his face.

“Yay!! Eita can’t wait to watch Daddy play and play volleyball too!!” Eita exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

“And we can’t wait for you to learn volleyball.” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto folded the shirt and placed it back into the box.

“How about we open another present? Hm?”

“Oh wait, Kotarou, bring the shirt back out. I want to take a picture of him holding it.” The picture was taken and the box was set aside, another present was brought up and handed to Eita.

Just a few presents in, as Bokuto handed him the next gift, he stopped when he saw that...Eita had tears in his eyes?

“E-Eita?!” Akaashi looked up and his eyes widened when he saw their son crying. Was...was he not happy?

“Eita, what’s wrong? Why are you crying, sweetie?” Akaashi asked as he got off the couch and sat next to Bokuto on the floor. Butternut, who had flown to his spot in the tree, flew down and sat on the coffee table near the family. Looking very concerned at why his buddy was upset. Eita covered his eyes to stop the crying, but he couldn’t help it.

“Hey hey hey, sports. What’s wrong? Come on, tell us what’s wrong.” Bokuto picked up the sobbing child and brought it into his arms, holding it close as the child looked up to them.

“Eita, are you not happy with your presents?”

“E-Eita happy. Eita...Eita super happy.” He answered with a smile. “Eita...got his wish already.”

“You...did? What was your wish?” Akaashi asked as he wiped his son’s tears away. They watched as their son wrapped his little arm around Bokuto’s arm, well tried too, and grab onto Akaashi’s hand.

“To have a Mommy and Daddy, that love Eita.” He smiled up at them as tears continued to fall. Bokuto and Akaashi stared at him before they also felt tears start to form. The hugged their son close as the family began to cry.

“Eita...you are the best thing that has ever happened to Daddy and I.” Akaashi said as he cupped Eita’s cheeks into his hands as tears streamed down his face. “You’re Daddy and I have struggled for years to have a family and you...you were always meant to be with us.”

“We went through so much pain and lots of ups and downs to finally get you. It makes us so happy to wake up and see you every single day.” Bokuto sobbed as Eita smiled up at them and snuggled close to them. How happy he was to be in a lovely home with loving parents.

“Eita loves Mommy and Daddy.”

“We love you too, Eita. Oh so much.”

“This is the best Christmas we could ever ask for.” Bokuto smiled as him and Akaashi both kissed Eita’s cheeks. The child smiled and kissed both of them back.

“Hoot!” Butternut made his way through into the pile of snuggles and sat on Eita’s shoulder, snuggling close to him.

“We love you too, Butternut. We couldn’t forget about you!”

“Hooot!”

* * *

 “YO BRO! WE’RE HERE!!” Kuroo called out later that evening.

“YO BRO!” Bokuto called out from the kitchen as Eita rushed over to greet his uncles as they removed their shoes.

“Uncle Kuroo!! Uncle Kenma!!” The child called out as he hugged Kenma from behind. Kenma chuckled and turned around, embracing the child.

“Hello Eita. Merry Christmas.” He smiled as the child smiled back and went up to Kuroo, hugging his legs.

“Uncle Kuroo!!” Kuroo picked up the child and spun him around. Eita let out a laugh as he hugged the middle blocker.

“Merry Christmas, kiddo! You get everything you wanted?” Kuroo asked as he stopped spinning. Eita nodded. “Oh? Tell Uncle Kuroo what goodies you got!”

“Santa Claus left Eita a note and said you were on the naughty list!”

“Eh, I’m not surprised by that.” Kuroo shrugged. “SO what else did you get?”

“A Mommy and Daddy.” Eita smiled. Kuroo and Kenma blinked but smiled, while Kuroo ruffled the child’s hair.

“That’s the best gift ever, kiddo. But how about you come open Uncle Kenma and my presents.” Kuroo smiled. Eita blinked at as he walked over to the couch.

“Eh? Eita gets more presents?”

“Yup, more presents! Yo bro! Keiji!”

“Hey hey hey!”

“Hello Kuroo. Hello Kenma.” Akaashi greeted as they came out of the kitchen. They watched as Kuroo sat on the couch, placing Eita right next to him as Kenma sat on the edge of the couch, while Kuroo opened a bag up. The bag was full with presents, that right from the sight made the child overwhelmed.

“Okay so...let’s see, who is this for?” Kuroo asked as he pulled out a present, while Kenma looked over and saw the beginning to tears in the child’s eyes.

“E-Eita? Why are you crying?”

“HA?!” Kuroo turned and saw his nephew’s tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Eita happy.” He smiled up at them. “Eita loved.”

“Of course you’re loved, Eita. You have so many people, that love you.” Kenma spoke softly as he sat next to the child, who hugged Kenma.

“And Eita’s happy. Eita has a Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Kenma and Uncle Kuroo!” Eita smiled as he looked toward Kuroo, who opened his arms. The child leaned away from Kenma and toward to Kuroo, who squeezed him close to him.

“And we’re happy you’re in our life. I can’t image you not being in my life, it would be so boring without you, Eita.”

“I agree. It wouldn’t be the same without you being the first to greet us at the door.” Kenma agreed as Eita smiled again at Kuroo. Bokuto and Akaashi smiled at each other and then toward the others.

“Alright you three, what do you want to do? Open presents or wait till after dinner?” Akaashi asked as they heard a small rumble, that came from Eita.

“Okay, how about after dinner?” Bokuto laughed as Kuroo stood up with Eita.

“SO what’s for dinner? Hope it’s something good!”

“Fried chicken and for dessert we have a sponge cake.”

“Sounds good to me! What do you think, kiddo?”

“Yummy yummy!” Eita smiled.

* * *

 “Is he asleep?” Akaashi asked later that evening after everything had calmed down. He walked into the living room to find the room dark and a Christmas movie playing.

“Out like a light.” Bokuto chuckled as he adjusted the blanket that covered the sleeping child. “So first Christmas is in the books and I have to say, successful.”

Akaashi chuckled and nodded as he sat next to them laying against Bokuto and taking Eita’s hand into his. Eita grabbed onto his finger as a reflex and held on tight. “Yes. A huge success. After our little family moment, he loved all his presents. I’m sure he’ll be kept busy for a very long time.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Bokuto agreed as they watched Eita cuddle closer. “You know, I can’t wait to see what the New Year brings us.”

“Yes, I can’t wait either. I can’t wait till he goes to his very first game.”

“I can’t wait till he gets to try out those kneepads, when I teach him how to be the best wing spiker.” Bokuto smiled with pride as Akaashi chuckled and kissed his and Eita’s cheek.

“I’m sure by next Christmas, he’ll need a new pair of knee pads.”

“Yeah, I agree. Best Christmas ever.”

“Yes….Where’s Butternut?” Akaashi asked as he suddenly realized the beloved owl wasn’t in the room.

“Oh, he’s right here.” Bokuto lifted the blanket and revealed a sleeping owl in Eita’s lap.

“Well, at least he’s warm.”

“Very.” The two husbands kissed each other and curled up close to one another. “Merry Christmas, Keiji.”      

“Merry Christmas, Kotarou.” They looked down at their son, noticing a smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas, Eita.”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally see Bokuto being a big holiday fan and really enjoying Christmas the most!
> 
> And as usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> So we have come to the FINAL Tiny!Semi post of the year! Like I said before, I wouldn't still be writing this series if it wasn't for you guys. I feel so bless to have you in my life! But don't worry, this isn't the final oneshot of the series forever because...
> 
> I will see you again NEXT YEAR on January first for Semi's FIRST New Years!
> 
> Happy Holidays!!
> 
> By the way, what do you guys do for Christmas? Or do you celebrate something else or not? My family and I, aka my mom and me, travel TWO hours away to watch bonfires be lit for Papa Noel! This was our 7th year going! My cousin and her husband take part in it and have a huge party!


End file.
